Twilight: I feel… Very Protective of you
by AngaSong13
Summary: My take on how it went in the Twilight book on Edward saving Bella from that drunken gang. This is my fan-made version and based on the book but if you prefer the movie then fine. Edward/Bella One-Shot.


**Twilight: I feel… Very Protective of you.**

**Summary: My take on how it went in the Twilight book on Edward saving Bella from that drunken gang. This is my fan-made version and based on the book but if you prefer the movie then fine. Edward/Bella One-Shot.**

_**Cullen's House**_

The house was quiet when I got back from hunting. I wondered on how peaceful a vampire could be up to this point. I made it down the stairs and listened. No one made a sound.

…so no one here to welcome me home. I should be used to it but for some reason the quietness bugged me. I faintly smell one of them in the den of the house. When I reached the door frame I knew who it was. Alice… she was in there. As I stepped in, I expected her to be ready to jump at me and we would get into another argument. But this time, she lay still, her pale skin shimmered lightly. Her caramel eyes sharp with what I think were shock. "Alice? Alice?! What do you see?" I crouched next to her and she stared up at me with a scared look.

"…It's Bella, 5 guys, surrounding her. Drunk, forceful…" My eyes narrowed as she sent me the picture within her mind. My hands clenched angrily as I saw Bella's pale, vulnerable face as the gang creeped in on her. I leapt up from my place and headed for the garage. I smelt someone behind me. A gentle hand rested onto my shoulder. I twisted my head around, ready to lash out at the vampire when I saw Esme and Carlisle's face. "Edward, she'll find out about us…" My father told me with a feared look across his face. Esme's face was contorted with worry for Bella that she said "He must… Or else, Bella will-." She couldn't finish. I understood.

I leapt into my Volvo and turned on the ignition key. I sped out of the garage and down the road…

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

…I walked down the steps farther away from the boys that were trying to pursue me. I did my best trying to keep my fear enclosed into my body. My breath hitched when 3 others were on the other path. They were coming closer; suddenly when I turned around I crashed into a wall of flesh. _Aw shit _I thought when the tallest of them placed his arm in front of me. "We just wanna talk to you…" He said with a smirk, glinting out white teeth. Then I thought of Edward Cullen. How he smiled that way with his own flashing teeth.

I ducked under the boy's arm and ran away into the parking lot. They came after me and they formed a circle around me so I couldn't escape. One came behind me and tugged my shirt. "Get your hands off me!" I hissed. They all but laughed at my attempts to intimidate them. I felt something wet hit me, yeah what a great time to rain! **{Note: It rains in my version}**

…Then they felt under my shirt and without thinking, I swung my fist up, connecting with one of their noses and causing a sickening snap. They started to rough at me and I writhed in their grips, fighting furiously to break free. Then I heard a squealing sound in my ears that reminded me of the truck that almost hit me before Edward saved me. And almost as my wish came true, a car swung along the side and it shimmered against the rain, the car was revealed to be a Volvo_. No! Anyone but him, not here! _I cursed.

The car sped to a stop, the squealing hurt my ears. The boys released me and I staggered backwards, almost colliding with the ground when I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. I tensed and shivered when his arm pulled me up. The rain made it hard to see but as I looked up I could see his pale skin and dark eyes staring sharply forward. The boys took a step backwards as the face leered at them like a cat would to its prey. One of them got the courage to speak up. "Hey, find your own, we found her first." A snarl rumbled angrily from his chest and the boy immediately backed up.

…Then something cool touched my ear and I heard his velvety voice whisper, "Get in the car Bella…" I went to move but realized I couldn't as I dazed rousingly with his voice. I moaned and swayed a little so he sighed before growling at the boys one last time before pulling me toward the car. The rain pelted my face as he half carried me as if I weighed more than a chipmunk. I could faintly hear the Volvo door click open and him placing me gently inside and shutting the door. Then the driver door opened and my eyes snapped open.

…He crouched inside with a hard, cold look on his face. The boys stood there stupidly and he reared the car forward making them cry out and dive onto the pavement. Then he backed up and sped forward onto the road. My stomach churned and my chest tightened and breath hitched. I could hear his angry breath and growls. "What the _hell _was that?!" I questioned him angrily. His face twisted toward me. "What the hell was what?!" He spat back.

"How in the hell did you find me?!" I retorted with my teeth grinding angrily. I blinked in surprise when he starting laughing harshly. "_**Answer**_ me dammit!" I screeched. "You know, for someone like you, sweet, pretty, innocent… You've got a real spike in your throat of a temper, you think I have one? Boy, I need to get practice from you." He said with the same laughing harsh tone. I raised my eyebrows insulted. "You didn't answer my question…" I huffed at him. His smile faded and he gazed at me with his eyes. This time, they were a crimson black.

…He was quiet for a minute before he growled. "I should go back there and kill those bastards…" My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Uh, no you shouldn't." His flat voice once again boomed out. "You better find a way to distract me then Bella." I could sense some humor in his voice but just faintly. "First, why don't you slow the hell down before you get into an accident?" His eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched the steering wheel. "Try again…" He commanded. "Um, like what?" I asked. He sighed sharply with an effort to keep calm and I barely heard the velvet words "Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down." It sounded like he was pleading with me.

""I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" I tried. I heard a light chuckle and saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "Well, you might wanna be careful not to get caught 'cos I'm not getting you out of trouble for that." He teased. I flushed hotly before glowering at him. Suddenly my mind clicked to Jessica and Angela. "Uh, hate to interrupt you but I am sure that Jess and Angela are worried sick right now." He sighed before swerving the car around so fast that I gripped the seat, digging my hands into the leather with an effort not to fall out. He sped off to a restaurant and I thanked my lucky stars that Jess and Angela were already coming out.

I fumbled with my seat belt and flung the door open before running at them calling their names. When they noticed me they rushed over me and threw their arms around me and crushed me tightly in their embrace. "Bella! We were worried sick about you!" Jess cried out. Angela was breathing sighs of relief that I was okay. Our moment was short lived when Edward's low voice spoke out. "If you want I can take her home for you." I cursed him quietly as Jess and Angela looked to him unsure. "I'll buy her dinner while you two head home." He said. "I'm not hungry." I said curtly. He gave me a frown.

"It's okay Bella, go have dinner. We will see you tomorrow!" Angela said before her and Jessica left us together. Edward chuckled as my head sunk in despair as he walked to the door of the restaurant and opened it for me. "Ladies first…" He said. I sighed before pushing myself inside. "Thanks…" I mumbled as he followed behind me….

**.:~*~.:**

_I read Twilight again at school when I finished my work and thought of this._

_I will be making more of my own versions from the book._

_The next one is the dinner scene._

_Wut did you think?_

_Good?_

_Or Bad…_

_Review and Love on Guyz! _

_I will be a Twilight fan 4 EVA!_

_Okie, bai now :'D_


End file.
